<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 년 by xingwoncheol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669483">10 년</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol'>xingwoncheol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>95z bestfriends, 96z bestfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think I used the word 'hyung' too many times, JiHan, Jicheol anniversary, Jicheol ultimate svt ship, M/M, Seungcheol Instagram update, Seungcheol is very forgetful, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because why not, i said what i said</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingwoncheol/pseuds/xingwoncheol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Seungcheol and Jihoon's 'friendnniversary' and Seungcheol is excited, so he posts a photo of them on Instagram, thinking Jihoon would like it. Life said, "sike."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 년</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.instagram.com/p/BvBci4VDJAy/?igshid=vc01vv53cf7t</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jihoonie, Jihoonie!!” Seungcheol jumps up and down as he enters Jihoon’s studio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter has his headphones on, so he doesn’t hear him and continues with what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a kid, Seungcheol pouts and slouches his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows Jihoon might be busy adding finishing touches for their songs in the comeback album, but today was a special day! Jihoon should at least acknowledge him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol huffs, before tapping Jihoon’s shoulder, the latter finally taking off his headphones and turning to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pout was gone in a millisecond replaced by a wide grin that makes his dimple pop out. “Hi, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know I’m busy. I need to finish this song and give it to Bumzu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Seungcheol pouts, a tad bit sorry for bothering the latter. Jihoon rolls his eyes at the older, exasperated, but already drops what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Seungcheol grins again, his facial expression like a light bulb flicked on. “I posted on Instagram! Look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushes his phone on the latter’s face, so close that he went crossed eyed,  “Hold still, I can’t see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger frowns, but chuckles, taking ahold of the older’s wrists to look at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, look!!” Seungcheol grins wider, proud of what he’s done. Especially when Jihoon smiles, that soft, tight-lipped (tsundere) smile, dimple popping out cutely on the side of his cheeks. Seungcheol wanted to poke them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy 10th year best friendnniversary!!” Seungcheol shouts, throwing his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there isn’t a ‘friendnniversary’ in the dictionary.” Jihoon rolls his eyes playfully at the latter before shoving his phone on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol pouts again, shoulders slumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop pouting, you look like a duck.” The older gasps dramatically, as if offended. “And stop being overly dramatic, you’re a grown man already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger then turns his back to Seungcheol, putting his headphones on and continues what he was doing before Seungcheol barged in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol gapes at the latter’s back. That’s it? No </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy 10th-year friendnniversary too, Seungcheol? I’m so happy that I have you as my bestest friend ever?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Seungcheol was having none of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs ahold of that backrest of Jihoon’s swivel chair and turns him around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter startles, letting his mouse go and holds on to the armrest for dear life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, <em>Hyung</em>?” Jihoon settles a scowl on Seungcheol, making him back down a little. But the older’s petulance win over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t greeted me back.” Seungcheol pouts, hoping the latter will let it pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got the occasion wrong, why would I greet you back?” Jihoon then crosses his arms, raising a brow at him. The older tilts his head, confused, “What? It’s our 10th anniversary as friends! What’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon huffs, displeased at Seungcheol’s answer. “Get out, I have music to finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the headphones (that Seungcheol bought for him on his birthday) on, Seungcheol stands there; defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pout, Seungcheol turns to the door and leaves to go back to the dorms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did Jihoon mean, he got the occasion wrong? He was sure today was right. What the hell was Jihoon talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Hyung</em>, you okay?” Seungcheol turns to Wonwoo as soon as he enters the dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter was currently sprawled on his bed in the living room that they practically set up there to create space for their gaming set.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grumbles, trudging to the foot of the bed &amp; finally slumping down on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon didn’t like the post.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo chuckles at this. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe he’s just too busy to react at all. You know he has a deadline for our songs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol shakes his head, pout settling on his lips. “No, it’s not that. He said I didn’t get the occasion right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns again, turning to Wonwoo, eyes questioning. “What does that even mean? I didn’t get the occasion right? What else should we be celebrating today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Wonwoo squints his eyes, thinking. He sat up already, trying to help his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries hard to think of any special occasion other than what his hyung was supposed to be trying to celebrate today with his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It definitely, isn’t Jihoon’s birthday,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wonwoo ponders. It’s still many months away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, was it Jihoon’s mother’s birthday? Nah, it probably isn’t that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what? Is it their— oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His <em>hyung</em> was absolutely forgetful, Wonwoo thinks to himself. Either that, or he’s just really stupid like how Jihoon always tells him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seungcheol hyung. Really.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was opening his mouth to tell his <em>hyung</em> what he was missing today when Wonwoo remembered Jihoon’s threat to him along with their other two best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Wonwoo doesn’t have the time to control his expression, so Seungcheol probably saw the look on his face, when he asks, "You thought of something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The look on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s face was so desperate, he almost said the reason. But knowing Jihoon, he'll probably be madder at the older knowing he didn't remember on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Wonwoo just shrugs, lying down again and getting himself comfy on his bed. "Dunno </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there's nothing really special about today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs his phone then and covers himself with the comforter, it's their day off today. Might as well spend it by getting his sleep back. He cannot be bothered by his best friend’s tantrum and his clueless </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sits there, looking at Wonwoo's lying figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still can't figure out what Jihoon meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's sure the only thing they needed to celebrate today was their beautiful, long-lasting friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What else could there be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head and swipes a hand on his face. It's gonna be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest turn to the older when he heard the practice room doors open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey</span>
  <em>
    <span> hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>." he sets down the drink he was gulping down and leaned his back on the mirror. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen Soonyoung?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger tilts his head, "Hoshi </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He went out with the rest of the performance team. They bought snacks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" he eyes his<em> hyung</em> fiddling with his phone, eyes unfocused. "You okay <em>hyung</em>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter looks up, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol sets his eyes on the phone again, browsing the web for anything that can give him an answer as to what kind of occasion Jihoon meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just needed to ask Soonyoung something," he adds, without looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol ruffles his hair, frustrated. The internet was no good at giving answers too. He sighs and shoves his phone in his pocket, finally looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, can you text me when they come back? It's really important." he opens the door. "I'll just be at the studio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Chan nods, still confused at how his <em>hyung</em> was acting. He was gulping down the last bit of his water when he remembers. "Oh <em>hyung</em>! Happy 4th anniversary to you and Jihoon<em> hyung</em>!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Seungcheol already left the room, not hearing the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Maybe he has a surprise. That’s why he’s all jittery and unfocused.” Chan mumbles to himself, lying down on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his eyes closed for a second before the practice room doors burst open with his loud hyungs going in, followed by Minghao tapping about on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MAKNAEYAAAAAAHHH</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan groans as he’s crushed by a whole lot of Hoshi on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol wishes he hadn’t entered the studio room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he hadn’t then he wouldn’t be subjected to his best friends on top of each other, sucking the life out of each other’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YAH!!” Seungcheol was fast enough to cover his eyes, ears turning red by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two startles, Joshua shouting in pain after landing on his butt when Jeonghan stands up in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Choi Seungcheol! Can’t you knock?” Jeonghan turns to his boyfriend, pulling him up. “Sorry baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, couldn’t you guys lock the door?” The eldest still has his back at them, trying to erase the image of his best friends’ soul-sucking make-out session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who doesn’t know how to knock.” Joshua groaned, still rubbing the sore spot on his hips,  now seated on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know you two were doing other things than recording.” Seungcheol turns to face them, brushing his hair up. “If I had, I wouldn’t even think of going here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he sets his eyes on them, Jeonghan already has Joshua on his lap, making Seungcheol squint his eyes at them in suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky it isn’t one of the kids.” He throws a pointed look at the two when he heard them snicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was enough having Mingyu, the poor kid, traumatized when he caught the two of you going at it in the bathroom. God forbid, Chan walks in to the both of you having sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan and Joshua’s face turns into a horrified expression, probably thinking the same thing. Seungcheol eyes them, frown still settled on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two should learn how to lock doors. Seriously.” The two just nods, defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, you both stress me out.” the oldest of the three groans, sitting on the couch with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you even here? I thought you went out with Jihoon?” Jeonghan suddenly asks, face buried in the back of Joshua’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol throws them a pointed look that goes unnoticed by Jeonghan. At least, Joshua had the decency to look sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol can only sigh before answering, “Jihoon kicked me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the chance to finish his story before Jeonghan started laughing. “10 years of friendship and Jihoon finally got rid of you!” he says, in between laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua starts giggling too but then hits his boyfriend for being mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The eldest looked like he was about to cry. And he was going to if Jeonghan doesn’t stop laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say why?” Joshua tries to ask since his boyfriend failed to be helpful to their best friend. And Seungcheol smiles at him gratefully (desperately).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He told me I got the occasion wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I came to ask. Do you guys know anything special going on today?” The couple shares a look before looking at Seungcheol as if he’s gone insane. “You don’t happen to just greet him ‘happy friendnniversary’ right?” Jeonghan asks, looking at him incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I?” Seungcheol asks (very dumbly).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna side with Jihoon on this, you’re an idiot. You deserve to be kicked out and not talked to for like a year.” Joshua huffs, crossing his arms and Seungcheol turns to his other best friend as if asking what he did wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But to no avail. Jeonghan seems to think the same as his boyfriend. “You’re an idiot, I don’t know why I became friends with you. Go talk to other people. You need help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But!” Seungcheol starts to protest but was unheard. Jeonghan already has his head in Joshua’s neck, dismissing Seungcheol with a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he forgot their anniversary.” The latter mumbles against Joshua’s neck, softly, making sure Seungcheol doesn’t hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger chuckles in agreement. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol’s shoulders slump in defeat, looking at the two talking in hushes tones. He really didn’t know what he did or what he forgot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh, why can’t they just tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol huffs and turns to leave the room, closing the door shut behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jihoon, just what did he missed today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” He was busy with his thoughts when someone called (more like shouted) his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around and sees Soonyoung jogging to his direction. "Oh, Soonyoung. What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dino said you were looking for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, about that." Seungcheol scratches the back of his neck. "I was just going to ask if you know if there's any special occasion today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since his approaches in asking his best friends and Wonwoo back at the dorm didn't get him answers, he might as well just ask directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seems like the right choice when Soonyoung gasps and shouts at him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't tell me you greeted Jihoon just for your 'friendnniversary'." Now Seungcheol is confused. Why are people stopping him from greeting his greatest friend a happy friendnniversary?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyong just sighs, as if reading Seungcheol's mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs a hand through his hair and gives Seungcheol a pointed look, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jihoon told me not to tell you in case you forget."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I sided with you, betting that you won't. But you still did." Seungcheol feels himself deplete at the disappointed look Soonyoung gives him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your 4th anniversary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol then thinks that, yes, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you forgot about that since 10 years seem longer than four, but yeah." Soonyoung chuckles, patting the older’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy fourth. I suggest you go and run to Jihoon before he decides to not talk to you for a year or two." Soonyoung has never seen his <em>hyung</em> dart out of a building so fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was going to kill him for forgetting and if he wasn't dead in his mind yet, Jihoon was gonna kill him again for not realizing it sooner. Oh god, Seungcheol doesn't even have an excuse. If Jihoon decides to not talk to him for a decade or so Seungcheol only has himself to blame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just excited. He's known Jihoon for ten years already. And that's a very long time, considering how fast people come and go in a person’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not that he isn't excited for their long term relationship as a couple, but having Jihoon in his life for so many years is enough for him. And yes, enough for him to forget the anniversary. Dammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops in front of Jihoon's studio, seemingly feeling stupid. He doesn't even have a special gift for the latter. Just food and a sunflower stem he had half a mind to pick at the flower shop near their company building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is the worst boyfriend in the entire universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jihoon-ah..." he knocks, being answered by silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're still in there. I checked the company building and the dorms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hears shuffling before hearing his boyfriend’s voice. "How would you know I didn't go out anywhere else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cute'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks to himself before replying. "Ji, you literally just talked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears a huff and he tries hard not to chuckle. "How do you know this isn't a recording?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I have food?" Seungcheol tries and it seemed to work since the door opens seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was wearing an unimpressed face, a scowl resting on his features. He seems clearly unhappy (and mostly unaware that he was pouting.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, baby." Seungcheol opens his arms, hands occupied with plastic bags, and the sunflower. "I'm a douche for forgetting. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon's eyes soften, but he remains unfazed; scowl still there. "Why are you saying sorry? What's there to forget?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The latter sets a passive look on his face still unaware of the pout and Seungcheol tries his best not to just pinch his cheeks because </span>
  <em>
    <span>his boyfriend is so cute!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like it's our anniversary or anything. Why would you say sorry?" Jihoon murmurs, petulant, through a pout and Seungcheol finally chuckles at that, unable to control the smile he's been hiding from the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think it's funny?" Jihoon raises a brow at him, and the taller shuts up in an instant. "You forgot our anniversary, took all day long to realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is</span>
  </em>
  <span> our anniversary, and you think it's funny?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon huffs, slamming the door on Seungcheol's face, only to be stopped by the latter's foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seems like Jihoon slammed the door rather hard because it has the older was doubling over on the floor, yelping in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concerned, Jihoon immediately goes out of the studio and crouches down to where his boyfriend was groaning, holding on the foot that he stuck on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit! Are you okay?" Seungcheol was still groaning, trying to move his foot in the confines of his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Jihoon takes hold of the foot and Seungcheol hisses. The younger reaches to flick him on the forehead. "Liar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get you to the couch. See if we need to ice it." He stands up and reaches out a hand for Seungcheol to hold and pull himself up. The older grins up at the younger as he stands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I always hurt myself when we're fighting?" Jihoon turns to glare at him, putting Seungcheol's arm on his shoulders for support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon turns to glare at older and aiming to push off the arm curled around him for support. “Shut up. Want me to help you or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol just chuckles and keeps silent before plopping himself down on the small couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, the food?” The older was hesitant to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the younger was already by the door picking up the plastic bags (and the sunflower) before heading back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurts?” Jihoon asks, putting down the bags and kneeling in front of Seungcheol to fend his foot. The older hums, nodding yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Sorry.” The younger says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Seungcheol shakes his head violently. “No, no, no, no baby. It’s okay. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Jihoon by the arm and settles the younger on his lap. Jihoon’s body was tensed but relaxed the second Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m the worst boyfriend to ever live.” Jihoon purses his lips before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t say that. You aren’t the worst. You’re just an idiot.” The younger laughs when Seungcheol pouts at him and continues. “A forgetful idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol still pouts but chuckles along with his boyfriend. “Mhm. And you love this forgetful idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, I do.” The younger answers, grinning. “I love this big idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much that you forgive him already and accept the sunflower he bought?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon can only shake his head at his silly boyfriend. But still nods, reaching for the sunflower, smelling it. “Mhmm. I love him so much that I’ll forgive him and forget that he’s forgotten our anniversary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol chuckles, nuzzling the younger’s neck, pressing kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Jihoon steals a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek before continuing, “We still have a lifetime of anniversaries to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hums against his neck, making him giggle. “Surely, you won’t put our ‘friendnniversary’ first now, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older moves away from his neck and acts like contemplating, receiving a slap on his chest by the latter because of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding; of course I won’t. Do you know how stupid our friends think of me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon can imagine Jisoo and Jeonghan(along with his best friends) chastising his boyfriend and he chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you think my misery’s funny?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think you’re cute.” Jihoon’s eyes then drop to Seuncheol’s lips, the action not going unnoticed by the older. “And that you should kiss me before I decide to be mad at you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol grins at the younger, cupping his cheeks. “Gladly.” The latter answers, cupping Jihoon’s face; the younger nuzzling lovingly as Seungcheol closes the gap between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before their lips touch, only a breath away from each other, Seungcheol brushes their noses together, staring at the other’s eyes; all love and adoration in them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispers as if saying it louder would break the trance they were both in. “Happy anniversary baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiles then, eyes soft and focused on him.  “Happy anniversary. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @exosvtweeb<br/>cc: curiouscat.qa/weeakgae</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>